baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Corsone
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 7 | reputation = | hit_points = 45 | xp_value = 1000 | thac0 = 18 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 4 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 7 | s_v_wand = 11 | s_v_polymorph = 10 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 12 | strength = 11 | dexterity = 13 | constitution = 12 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 15 | charisma = 16 | luck = | morale = 14 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Larswood | place = North-east | coordinates = | items = Leather Armor, Quarter Staff | gold = 12 }} Corsone is a Shadow Druid in Baldur's Gate found near the druid shrine work-site in north-eastern Larswood. In true Shadow-Druid fashion, he poisoned Osmadi and his fellow companions, driving Osmadi insane and killing the rest. Corsone will not appear until after Osmadi attacks your party. When the initial fight is over, you may talk with Corsone and either offer your sympathies or eventually convince him to admit his wrong-doing by constantly challenging his statements; dialogue options 1, 2, 2, and 2. The later will turn him hostile. Dialogue Note: Only the dialogue responses that lead to Corsone's confession are given. "I must apologize for the actions of Osmadi. He had lost his mind after what happened here... some days past. A group of bandits, calling themselves the Chill, entered our camp as we worked upon this shrine. They killed and murdered everyone they came across, including some of Osmadi's close friends." * 1: Why did you let us attack Osmadi? From the sounds of it, you knew him well. The both of you look to be druids. ::"It's true, we knew each other very well. But there was nothing that could be done. He had lost his mind. I think you can understand that. Sometimes one doesn't have a choice." * 1.2: It's rather hard to believe that you would write off a life so readily. Come now, there must have been some other choice. ::"There was no other choice! Do I have to explain myself over and over? Please leave me be, so that I may bury my companion." *'1.2.2: So now he's your companion. That's very strange indeed. I don't know of too many people who would go about murdering their "companions.' ::"I murdered NO ONE! I did what had to be done! All of you might be dead if it weren't for my help! Leave me be." *'1.2.2.2: I think you're lying! I think you wanted our help to kill him. You're just a common killer!' ::"You... are correct. I did need your assistance to kill Osmadi. Thank you for the help. You were wrong about one thing. I am no "common killer." I am a Shadow Druid. I poisoned Osmadi and his companions, so that we could be rid of their weakling presence. Now we should easily be able to make this land our own. Unfortunately, there will be no room for meddling city folk. It is time for you to feel the fury of nature, as only I can administer it. Goodbye!"